


One night’s lust |Yoonkook

by orphan_account



Category: Music & Bands - Fandom, Other Media - Fandom, Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom, celebrity & real people, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Can't think of any other tags, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Homophobia, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rich Min Yoongi | Suga, Underage Drinking, Verbal Abuse, basically jungkook shows yoongi how to live a life full of fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Fuck you old man!”“I won’t keep doing this bullshit for your sake.”“I’m going out..”“I’ll come back late and don’t you dare call me even once.”I exited the house and lighted a cigarette. Crazy jerkI’d been walking for hours in the city trying to clear my mind but..This shit ain’t for me..I entered the nearest nightclub, ordered a double whiskey and took a look at that place.CrapDid I come to a fucking gays’ club?!Screw it I’ve already ordered..I took a sip from my drink as a rather young boy was coming my way.Damn he’s hot“Hey sexy”He came closer to me, touched the back of my neck and looked me in the eyes before giving me an explosive kiss.Ok,, mom im fucking gay





	One night’s lust |Yoonkook

**Author's Note:**

> Ohayo gozaimasu folks  
> this is my first fanfiction after a long~ time of having quitted writting.. i don't know if it's tOO dramatic or basically a horrible story..   
> pLEASE tell me your opinions on this..  
> so here's a small chapter to start with  
> hope you like it <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy  
> thanks for hitting on my story  
> warning tho:  
> i quitted writing long time ago cause my writing skills were nonexistent  
> tell me to delete it if it makes you blind :D

“Fuck you old man!”  
“I won’t keep doing this bullshit for your sake.”  
“I’m going out..”  
“I’ll come back late and don’t you dare call me even once.”

I exited the house and lighted a cigarette. Crazy jerk  
I’d been walking for hours in the city trying to clear my mind but..  
This shit ain’t for me..  
I entered the nearest nightclub, ordered a double whiskey and took a look at that place.  
Crap  
Did I come to a fucking gays’ club?!  
Screw it I’ve already ordered..  
The barman placed the glass in front of me with a smirk on his face.  
“The fuck are you smirking at?”  
“You’re new around here aren’t ya?”  
“Yea no shit”  
I took a sip from my drink as a rather young boy was coming my way.  
Damn he’s hot  
“Hey sexy”  
He came closer to me, touched the back of my neck and looked me in the eyes before giving me an explosive kiss.  
Ok,, mom im fucking gay  
“You’re new around here baby?”  
“Literally do you guys know every single man in this place?!”  
He smiled  
‘cute’ I thought  
“Wanna have some fun?” he said  
and without waiting for my response he started kissing my neck, leaving small dump hickeys each time. He’s a fucking turn on  
He broke the kiss and dragged me to the toilet.  
He closed the door behind me and he started kissing me once again. I couldn’t fucking resist.. even though i was making out with a fucking dUde!  
'Im no fag'  
The kiss got hotter every minute that passed and I couldn’t control myself.. I took off his shirt and this time I was the one who made his neck full of hickeys and I fucking loved it. I fucking loved his soft moans..  
it drove me crazy.

“I want more” he stuttered  
It felt like I woke up from a dream  
Like I fell from the sky  
I mean.. you could clearly see he was drunk and I was sober as hell.  
But I could have fun for just tonight and have no guilt.. he asked for it didn’t he?  
“uh… I don’t think it’s right kid.. you’re drunk as fuck and you’re a fUCKING HIGH SCHOOLER. I don’t wanna go to jail for pedophilia. Thanks but I’ll pass.” I made my way to the door thinking about WhAt iM LoSiNg rN but its for his sake. Besides I’m mature enough to realize what’s wrong and what’s right.  
I had already left the room when I felt someone’s grip on my wrist.  
“Can at least know your name?” I heard him mutter  
“Yoongi  
and yours?”  
“I’m Jungkook.. I think.. I’m pretty sure that’s my name but I don’t guarantee it..”  
I had a blank expression on my face. I wasn’t quite sure how to react even tho he smiled showing me his bunny teeth.  
“Want me to take you home Jungkook? It’s late..”  
Why.am.i.like.this.?!  
His face lightened showing me the exact opposite version of the Jungkook I saw two minutes ago.  
is he bipolar or sth?  
“Please Yoongi hyung!”  
He was literally a hOE twenty minutes ago and now tHIS! HOW am I supposed to react huh?  
I went up to the barman and paid for my drink shallowing down half of it when I made my way to the exit with Jungkook following me.  
We went past some wasted douchebags hanging outside the club when I told the boy to look down and talk to none of them. They called us dirty names and I really couldn’t give a shit. I was remaining calm, patient and mAtUre trying not to pick a fight, but it all collapsed in one brief moment when one of them grabbed my ass.  
I punched his ugly ass face immediately upon the other two attacked me punching me and pushing me till I fell to the cold concrete. They kicked and punched me multiple times yet I managed to stay conscious. Jungkook stormed to the one sitting on my guts, throwing him to the ground and beating the sHIT outta him freeing me.  
Holy fucking hell boi  
I managed to get up and give some spare punches and kicks but in the sound of a jackknife caught my attention.  
“I’ve had enough of you two shits”  
that’s the one who grabbed my ass.. he had a nosebleed and a fresh cut in his eyebrow. He came closer to me trying to pierce my guts but only achieving to cut my arm. I hollered in pain and without letting a second pass I shouted to Jungkook to get the hell out of here. The man didn’t leave the opportunity to escape and pierced his knife through my cheekbone making me scream. I felt agony filling me up and I was tearing up.. I closed my eyes almost ready to pass out when I heard the man’s shriek and saw him fall in front of me probably unconscious. Jungkook was right behind him when I though he had already ran back to his house.. he was holding a knife and his hands where full of blood.. that brat actually saved me.  
“Wtf Yoongi!! Why did you punch him?! Why did you start all this?! You made me KILL A HUMAN YOONGI! WE WOULD FUCK IF YOU DIDN’T HESITATE AND YOU LITERALLY STARTED ALL THIS BECAUSE A WASTED BITCH SPANKED YOU!!”  
I couldn’t stand up anymore even though adrenaline was still rushing through my veins.. my ears started buzzing and my eyesight became blurry. I felt weak yet numb, still trying move. I tried to take a step closer to Jungkook but my body gave up on me and that’s when it all felt numb and the only thing I could see was black.  
The last thing I remember was jungkook calling my name panicked and his warm arms cuddling me up.


End file.
